


Spur of the Moment

by sorryuser



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't care what's in your hair,<br/>I just want to know what's on your mind,<br/>I used to say, "I want to die before I'm old,"<br/>But because of you I might think twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spur of the Moment

“Dammit Tyler, you said you were good at this!” Josh groans

“No, you asked if I could do it, not if I was particularly  _good_ at it.” Tyler says, shrugging, backing away from the small flames allowing Josh room to extinguish it.

"It shouldn't be that hard to make eggs and pancakes," Josh sets the extinguisher down, "You should have just told me you couldn't do it" He turns to Tyler, crossing his arms over his chest

"I didn't want to let you down" Tyler pouts

"Baby," Josh walks over to Tyler and places his hands on each side of Tyler's face, "You wouldn't have let me down, but if you did burn down the house I would be pretty disappointed" He laughs, trying to lighten the mood. It works, Tyler smiles up at him.

He looks up at Josh and pecks him on the lips. He turns and walks to the bedroom, "Let's go out for breakfast, we haven't in a long time" Josh follows close behind him. They reach the room and quickly change into some jeans and t-shirts.

Josh grabs his car keys and walks to the front door, "Do you have the house key?" Josh asks

"Yeah, go wait in the car. I gotta grab something." Tyler yells from the room. Josh leaves the house and jogs to the car, hoping in and turning it on. He waits for Tyler for about 2 minutes before he see Tyler coming out, turning to lock the door.

When he's finally in the car, Josh asks "What did you grab?" He turns in his seat to look behind, reversing the car out of the driveway.

"My notebook, the one where I write most of my lyrics," Tyler holds it up from his lap.

One on the street Josh puts the car in drive and they're on their way, "Where are we going?" Josh asks, focusing on the road

"I don't know, let's go to iHop" Tyler smiles and Josh nods

They pull into the iHop parking lot and get out the car. Walking into the restaurant, hand in hand. It's busy and loud. Almost Immediately, they get a look glare from a guy. He looks down at their intertwined hands and smirks at Tyler, he goes back to talk to his friend. Tyler quickly squeezes Josh's hand, holding his notebook tightly in the other hand. He looks down, hiding his face from Josh.

Josh notices all of this and walks up to the guy, letting Tyler's hand go. He taps the man on the shoulder making him turn.

"Listen buddy, I'm not interested in you" The guys says, laughing with his friends

"Don't you dare fucking look at him like that." Josh spits back

"I can take you down with one finger" He laughs in Josh's face

Before Josh can say anything Tyler comes up from behind him, "Josh," He gently pulls him back, "They're not worth it"

"This your wife?" The guy smirks, "I bet he looks nice in a skirt, he's got a nice ass" He looks down at Tyler.

"Hey, watch it you piece of shit. Don't talk about him like that." Josh clenches his fists

"I can do everything he can't do to you baby," He's talking directly to Tyler now, "I can give you the best ri-" and then there's the first punch.

Josh hits the guy, straight to the nose. Making him stumble back, he groans but quickly goes at Josh, but he ducks out just in time.

Josh quickly grabs Tyler's hand and pulls him out of the restaurant, quickly unlocks the car and jumping in. They out on the highway before the guy even exists the place.

Tyler's looking at Josh the whole way home, his hearts beating, he can feel that Josh is holding something back but he decides not to ask. He waits until they get home.

Josh is out of the car and in the house. Tyler meets him in the house, Josh is pacing back and forth in the middle of the living room.

"Josh." Tyler says gently, closing the front door.

Josh looks up at him, his face softens. He says something but Tyler barely hears it.

"What? Speak louder" Tyler smiles at him

Josh walks up to him, gripping Tyler's hands, "That guy, he thought," He shuts his eyes for a moment, "he thought that you weren't mine. That I wasn't yours." He looks down at their intertwined and smiles. Then he says it.

"Marry me." He looks up at Tyler, finally

"W-What?" Tyler says, confused

"Marry me," Josh repeats, smiling at him, "If you had a ring on your left hand and so did I, everyone would know. C'mon Ty, think about it. The married life."

Tyler nods, "Okay" He blushes, looking at Josh, "Okay, i'll marry you."

Josh quickly kisses him, wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist and lifting him up.

"That was like in the movies" Tyler laughs

"I don't care, we're getting married" Josh smiles

"Wait," Tyler frowns, "We didn't get breakfast"

"We'll order in something" Josh laughs, taking his phone out of his pocket, he looks at Tyler

"I love you," He says simply

Tyler smiles back at him, "I love you too"


End file.
